The Masturbator
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Marque Vallinon was a normal boy. And like any normal boy... Warning: this fanfiction is M rated for a reason. Enjoy! I don't own Miraculous.


**WARNING. An extremely sick mind wrote this fanfiction from a very strange idea. So if you don't want to read semi-smut (I say this because there is actually only a very brief sex scene) then don't read.**

 **If you don't, then feel free to swap to my other miraculous work :***

 **ANYWAY if you enjoy this stuff, then you're like me and go ahead, and read to your heart's content.**

* * *

Marque Vallinon was a normal teenage boy. Like any normal teenage boys, he would do normal activities. Such as playing and watching sports, hanging out with his few friends and charming girls. Well... He would try. It didn't work out very often.

He was usually the social outcast. He didn't know why, because he was like any normal boy, but no girl was interested.

So, like normal teenage boys, he would masturbate.

Like any night, he was masturbating. He had been doing it since he was young, so it was normal. He knew his parents would think it was wrong but he didn't want to stop. He had never been caught; when he was younger he was more cautious but now he had learnt that it didn't matter to take so many precautions.

He didn't really think of anyone as he did it, it was just routine now. And he was so used to it. He knew how close he was. As he pulsed up and down his toes curled and dug into the sheets under his feet.

He didn't make noise. He knew that would attract attention to him. And that was just what he didn't want... And he was very careful. At least, he thought.

Tonight his parents had gone out, and this was definite. They booked a hotel, and to make sure, he locked his door. Now, because of his newfound alone time, he decided to try something new. Tonight Marque took ask his clothes off, and last on top of the bed with no sheets. He did his normal routine like this, with his legs spread, and made as much noise as he wanted. Amongst the heavy breathing he held his breath, letting it go when he couldn't hold it any longer. He panted and moaned as loud as he wanted, dragging out his orgasm. This happened three times, until he got tired, and eventually unlocked his door and went to sleep.

* * *

Marque walked into school with his head down. It only hit him the day after: The guilt. He couldn't help it, it came every time. He didn't hear the whispers, or see the faces.

Walking past the jocks was always annoying. They were always sniggering secretly about something with the cheerleaders. And one of them always turned around slyly as if it was Marque they were laughing at.

He expected the exact same today, but to his horror, today was completely different. When he walked past them with his head down, the routine random person turned their head and saw him. Upon the sight, the boy whispered something quietly, and they all turned their heads in unison, facing Marque, who instantly cowered backwards.

He looked around to confirm his thoughts - it was him they were looking at. While looking around, he noticed that everyone in the hall had their eyes on him.

After what felt like an age of silence, somebody spoke. "Marque, is it?" The broad boy stepped forward out of the crowd of jocks.

"What do you guys want?" Marque trembled.

"You know, you have some nerve showin' up round here knowing exactly what you were doing." The taller boy laughed, then pulled out his phone. "This wouldn't happen to be you... Would it?" He turned the phone to face Marque, whose eyes widened immediately, recognizing the boy in the video.

It was him. Last night. Masturbating. The film obviously took from the inside of his room... A camera must have been planted.

There were no words forming in his mind, nor his mouth. He mustered a shaky "Where did you get that?", then instantly regretted asking.

"Oh, its only been sent to the while school. And posted online."

An audible gulp went down his throat, and he ran to the bathroom. On the way, he passed his locker, not attempting to stop by it, only noticing the dick graffitied from the top to the bottom.

He finally reached the bathroom, after what felt like a lifetime, ignoring the eyes. He slammed closed the stall door, closed the lid and sat on it.

"Come in here for another round, man?" Someone shouted from the bathroom, earning laughs from the rest of the boys in the bathroom.

"Props for skill, dude." Yelled another voice, and he could only listen, knowing it would be worse if he reacted.

"Oh c'mon, we all know he only does it cuz he can't get a girlfriend!" Someone else replied loudly.

* * *

In a dark room, a mysterious man lurks, searching for victims, watching, always. His deep voice began. "A teen who only did what all teens do... He couldn't help it, I guess you could say he was... Adickted. This certainly will be interesting" with that he summoned a pure white butterfly to his hand, and in one second it became dark, swirling with evil. The moth flew out of the tiny gap in the huge window, as the man shouted, "fly away, little akuma, and EVILIZE HIM!"

The tiny moth fluttered all the way to the boy, still cowering in the stall. He didn't realize it fuse through his pants, and his penis absorbed it. A red glow appeared across his face as Hawk Moth spoke to him. "Masturbator, I am Hawk Moth. These people will never make fun of you again. I will grant you the power to make them humiliate themselves just as they humiliated you! But I need something in return..."

"Yes, Hawk Moth." He whispered, and black energy began to cover his body.

The greasy bathroom stall door bursted open when a strong spray hit it. The boys in the bathroom stared with horror on their faces, as the depressed sap in the stall had suddenly been replaced by something... Someone they couldn't explain.

In front of them was a muscle-covered boy, who was covered almost completely in a spandex suit the same color as his skin, and on his head he had a pair of underwear covering his face, acting as a mask.

The being's shoulders stood broad, and his head high, but the most notable thing was his giant dick. It wasn't any normal 'big dick'. It was the size of a cannon. It's fluid must have burst open the door. The other people in the bathroom didn't know how to respond, but before they could, he shot out white liquid from his dick, one spurt per boy. Immediately, each one pulled down his pants and started to rub his dick, without being able to help it.

Masturbator laughed loudly at the sight of the boys, confused but unable to escape the feeling. He shot out of the bathroom, and spurted on every person in his way, making them unable to resist their temptation.

* * *

Principal Damocles got an alert. Upon looking at his screen, he began a whole school announcement. "Warning to all Francois DuPont Highschool students and staff. There is an akuma on the loose from À côté de Seine Highschool heading towards us. Classes are dismissed, evacuate the building!" He shouted over the intercom.

Akumas were not rare, but they were not common. It was known that Ladybug and Chat would come and save the day, but chances could not be taken. And with an akuma headed straight for their school, he had no choice.

Madame Bustier, along with multiple other teachers at the highschool, was used to this message. She did not see much threat, even if she didn't know the akuma, she trusted in the superheroes. And because she cared about her children, she didn't want to panic them.

"Okay class, our lesson will have to continue tomorrow. Slowly exit the class, don't worry. Have a safe trip -" she was used to repeating this message, but this time, she was interrupted.

The glass window to her left was suddenly shattered, and a strong flow of liquid entered the room, followed by the source. Unluckily, this was the first class targeted.

The akuma sprayed his juices over all the students at once, and laughed heartily before leaving the room.

Adrien stood with a frown on his face, ready to escape and transform. When, suddenly, a feeling washed over him. Ignoring the other students in the class, he dropped to the floor, and pulled down his trousers, revealing his ladybug print boxers.

Marinette watched in confusion and surprise as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his large, erect dick. She could secretly watch him slowly move his hand onto it forever, before she was cut off by a strong urge as well. The whole class proceed to strip and masturbate in their places, all with their own techniques, but nobody asking questions.

Adrien and Marinette were beside each other, and Nino and Alya were both on the same table. Marinette enjoyed watching her crush as she felt herself up, and her cheeks went entirely red when he let a moan slip out "Ladybug..."

Alya and Nino were busy staring at each other; since they were already together they didn't see any problem with it and found it hot. "You know we wouldn't be to blame if..." Alya winked at her boyfriend.

"Woah!" He laughed, and agreed, getting on top of his girlfriend and joining her. They were the only two in the room actually having sex, but soon after, they both suddenly gasped and stopped.

"We're free." The phone crazy girl mumbled first, then shouted, "We're free!"

"How did you get free?"Adrien struggled to ask.

"All we did was have sex, man." Nino replied, dumbfounded.

"THAT'S IT!" Adrien shouted, then looked to the nearest person he could see, who happened to be Marinette. "Marinette, can you help me break free of this spell?"

She could only lie there confused, her hand never still. "O-okay" she hardly realised what was happening until she watched him position himself over her, and move her hand out of the way to let himself in.

She knew it was the only thing she could do to transform, and Adrien didn't mean to ask her specifically, but it was moving so fast. Chloe, on the other side of the room, was screaming. Marinette couldn't see why, but she could guess.

Some kids proceeded to copy Nino and Alya as they had, and some preferred to stay as they were. Most of it melted away for Marinette, as all she could focus on was the blended mixture of pain and excitement; she could smell Adrien through her closed eyes, not daring to look at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, desperately, and she opens her eyes to see his, but pained.

"O-of course." She stammered. "P-plus we'll probably forget when the akuma is - is captured" she knew it wasn't true for her, being ladybug she hd the privilege and curse of remembering everything that happened during the battles, while the spelled didn't. But she didn't want Adrien to feel bad. Plus she also needed to get out, and quick. The akuma would soon move on to a new school.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien began, avoiding her eyes. He felt guilty, though he knew she shouldn't remember it. But he was desperate. He would also have to act as if he forgot it, which would kill him inside with guilt, but it was all he could do.

He let go of himself for a brief second to allow himself into Marinette, moving her hand out of the way. Her eyes closed. Quickly, but not roughly, he did what he had to, trying to ignore everyone, including Chloe, whose screams somehow increased in volume.

When he was about to reach the climax, he pulled out, worried about the consequences if he stayed in. They both reached it at the same time, and looked at each other for the first time. They were free!

They both ran away from each other, too embarrassed to speak. Adrien sprinted to the boy's bathroom, and entered a stall, hand on his dick as he silently passed Masturbator, incase he needed to pretend to be spelled.

"My my, that was intense!" Plagg laughed sarcastically.

"Shush! Claws out!"

Marinette, in her own stall in the girls' room, tried to avoid her kwami's remarks.

"Marinette! You had sex with ADRIEN? Are you okay?" The little red creature gasped.

"I'm fine, but right now I have an akuma to catch! Spots on!" She yelled, and transformed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir still felt weird, but they had no time to waste. The akuma was almost done with the school, and would no doubt move to another school or the city itself.

"Get ready, we can't be hit." Ladybug whispered.

"How would we masturbate though? We can't take our suits off." Chat protested.

"I don't want to find out. Either way, it's too hard to break the spell." She whispered the last part.

"MASTURBATOR!" Ladybug shouted, only realizing how awkward it was to shout. Chat Noir's giggles were ignored.

"Who are you?!" The villain screamed, shooting his venomous fluid at the superheroes. They used their weapons as shields, but jumped out of the way to be safe.

"Stop forcing the school to..." Ladybug trailed off. "Stop what you're doing!" She rephrased herself.

The boy heard hawk moth speak to him as a purple symbol appeared across his face. "Shoot them! They are here to take sea your powers! When they're defenseless, take their jewelry!"

When he telepathic voice faded, he laughed evilly. "You might be superheroes, but you too will feel the embarrassment I felt!"

They struggled to dodge his sprays, and ladybug tried to speak to him. "What happened to you?" She thought for a minute, and realized she recognized the voice. Briefly. "A-are you the boy? From the video I saw online this morning? M-marque?"

"Wow ladybug, I didn't know you had that sort of taste in films! You have a dirty side!" Chat laughed.

"Shush! I am now the Masturbator, and Paris will pay me back for what they did to me! Everyone deserves to suffer!"

"Ladybug, is it possible that to stop him, we need to do the same thing as you need to break the spell?" Chat asked. "You might think it's weird, but I saw some kids... Having sex.. And then they broke free." He awkwardly struggled to explain.

"Chat, even if that's true, his... Dick is too big! There is no... Counterpart... Big enough." She sighed, landing and hiding behind the corner, followed by her partner.

"He doesn't have any weapon besides his dick, which means it's his akuma object. But we can't break it, we need to think a different way." She had no choice.

"LUCKY CHARM!" She threw her yoyo into the air, and down came a very large condom. She didn't need to think twice, she knew what to do.

"Protection! Breaking the signal!" Chat quickly agreed.

Ladybug and Chat ran out to meet their opponent again, ladybug had unwrapped the condom, and had it behind her back.

She was almost in front if the villain, when she felt the liquid hit her, and a familiar feeling washed over her.

"CHAT!" She yelled, looking and seeing he hadn't been hit. She hurled the condom at him, and he ran, artfully dodging the attacks. He couldn't get close enough though, so he extended his baton quickly, hoping hr had enough time before he would get hit.

Ladybug began to grind her hand against herself, and could only watch as Chat let his defense down while yelling "CATACLYSM!" and jumping the rest of the way to hit the ceiling above the villain. The spray that masturbator let out was just about avoided by an inch, and before he could let out another one, ceiling debris fell on him, pinning him down.

Chat flew to the ground, and pulled the condom over the giant dick, which immediately shriveled and shrunk, letting out a black butterfly.

With all the energy she had, Ladybug caught the butterfly with her yoyo, and chat threw her the deflated condom, which she threw into the air, calling "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" tiredly. She relaxed, and the boy's clothes reappeared in bubbles of black.

"Pound.. It!" She stood and walked over to Chat, and they did their signature fist bump.

* * *

"Are you okay, Marque?" She checked the tired boy, who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up. "Last thing I remember, I was in the bathroom in- wait, where am I? Ladybug?"

"You're in Francois DuPont high school. You got akumatised because you were upset about the video..." She regretted telling the truth.

"You know about that? Oh my god, stupid! I'm so stupid!" He hit his head with his hand.

"No!" Chat interjected. "Look, everyone our - I mean your age does it. It isn't unnatural. And if people make fun of you because of it, that's just because they're too afraid to admit that they do it too." He patted Marque on the shoulder. "Gotta bounce, before the cat gets let out of the bag!"

Marque laughed weakly. "He isn't wrong. Almost everyone does it." Ladybug agreed. "And it will all blow over soon when the next video goes viral and nobody will remember your name. I'm sorry this happened to you, Marque, but you'll be okay!" She comforted the boy.

"I don't know. Maybe I will... In time. " he murmured. "Thank you Ladybug." With that he walked away.

Children were starting to come out of their classes. She saw Alya, who was freaking out at the sight of Ladybug, having saved another akuma.

"LADYBUG!" She got her phone out; the reporters hadn't reached the school yet. "What happened? I remember the weird akuma, but after he put me under his spell I couldn't remember a thing!"

"I think we'll have to keep that a secret for now!" She giggled. "Just like mine! Bug out!"

* * *

 **Reviews are love. Hate is not.**


End file.
